Godzilla X Gamera: Godzilla's return
by SaxosaurusRex
Summary: This is a Godzilla x Gamera story that mainly takes place after the events of Tokyo S.O.S Godzilla wakes up from his cocoon prison and vows to destroy humanity. However, Kiryu and Gamera are in his way. If this story isn't that great, I apologize, this is my first. This story also references a game. Can you figure out what it is? If you'd like to write comments please do :D
1. Chapter 1

**Godzilla X Gamera**

**Godzilla's return **

Prologue

A Gigantic swarm of Gyaos circled the Gardian Of The Universe as they witnessed the fall of their leader, Iris. With the urge to avenge their demised leader, they started to charge, intending to destroy Gamera for good. With one roar of defiance, Gamera launched a powerful beam at the swarm, killing many. Even though Gamera's powerful beam put a large dent in the army, they still kept attacking Gamera, it looked like Gamera was going to lose. However Gamera would not fight alone, the military would soon assist him with their mazer cannons. With the combined effort of Gamera and the military, the massive Gyaos army proved no match for the Guardian. However, Gamera knew that this battle was only the beginnig. He knew that his battle with the Gyaos would attract the attention of an even more powerful foe. Gamera's eyes were filled with fear as he heard the undeniable and unforgettable roar of the new monster as it came out of the shores and headed towards Kyoto. All mazer cannons turned around, aimed at their new target. Gamera knew that this battle would become hell as he turned to face Godzilla….…

Chapter 1

It has been almost twelve years since the JSDF managed to defeat Godzilla. For twelve years, there hasn't been a single monster attack in Japan. It seemed like that peace shall be in order for years to come. According to one man however, that peace will soon end. Hiro Mochida was a man who just entered his middle aged years, and he still had a buff physice. A beard accompanied his stern face and it only added the age to his face. As an admiral of the JDSF, he was a very heroic and brave man. Five years after the incident in Tokyo, Admiral Hiro Mochida ordered a search to excavate Kiryu, who would be found in the Marina trench. Almost immediately after finding the mech, he realized that Godzilla was nowhere to be found, and his worrying thoughts would become a reality, Godzilla has woken up and has escaped the Mothra cocoon and is now plotting revenge. Mochida's solution to this apparent problem would be to resurrect Kiryu and defend Japan from Godzilla. But there is one small issue that is preventing him from further advancing in his elaborate plan. Despite having made progress in repairs on the mechanical Godzilla, the Japanese government has disapproved of Mochida activating Kiryu.

"Can't you understand that as long as Godzilla is not soundly defeated, he is still a major threat not only to our country, but the rest of the world?! We're talking about a monster who wants to eradicate the human race! There have also been sightings!" Mochida explained with an aggravated tone. The prime minister calmly replied, "I'm fully aware of your motives and I can see why you worry, but Godzilla hasn't been seen for a full decade now and we can only assume those sightings are only just rumors. Look Mochida, I've seen what you've been through, I know you lost one child to Godzilla and you don't intend on losing your other two as well, and that can certainly cause paranoia, but we can't risk activating Kiryu and it all of a sudden goes wild and destroys more of Japan, and if we find out that there is no threat from Godzilla, well, then you did this for absolutely nothing." There was a moment of silence in the prime minister's office. "Look Hiro, you've had a really rough couple of years of paranoia. Your Wife, your kids, and friends have all been really worried about you. When you're out of that uniform, I see a man who is very light hearted, kind, compassionate, and very humorous towards his family. And I've seen your paranoia get the best of you." the prime minister finally said. "Hiro, I'm gonna give you a long vacation. While you're on vacation, you should go out and do stuff with your family, they need you. Do you think you can do that for me?" he asked. "Yes sir…. you're probably right about this whole thing….It's just…well after witnessing the loss of my first child and we never really killed that damned lizard…..it sounded logical to me.." Hiro answered. "Maybe a long vacation is what I need." "I am glad you've seen things in my perspective." the prime minister responded. "I'll give you five days to put Kiryu back in it's resting place, otherwise I shall see to it that it gets done. But don't worry about it now, Mochida." the prime minister ordered. "You should go home and just rest alright?" "Indeed I shall…" sighed Hiro. And with that he left the prime minister's office and went home. As he drove home, Hiro was thinking about what the prime minister said. He was indeed a very different person when he wasn't at work. When he was at home with his family, he was indeed light hearted and had a great sense of humor. Hiro absolutely loved his wife and children and he wished the very best in his kids' future achievements. However his paranoia of Godzilla returning did have an uneasy affect on his family, and they would constantly be worried about him. "*sigh* This is all in my head. There is no way that Godzilla can still be out there. I just need to relax and get that out of my head. Plus I'm sure the kids will be very happy to find out that I'll get to spend a lot of time with them." and with that, Hiro arrived home, and greeted his wife, Miho.

Later that evening, the prime minister was finished eating dinner with his wife. His wife noticed a sad look on his face and so she asked, "Dear, did you have a bad day today? Why do you look so melancholy?" there was a long pause, but then, the prime minister answered. "Well it's Mochida….as you know, for the past seven years, he's been so paranoid that Godzilla will return and he was crazy enough to retrieve Mechagodzilla….and then one day I just couldn't take his unhappiness anymore and I told him to take a long vacation…." His wife responded, "You did the right thing, I know he is one of your favorite admirals and it may be hard to let him go for the time being, but it's for the sake of his sanity." As the prime minister was clearing the table, his wife decided to watch some night television, however when she turned on the TV, she screamed. "Hayato! Come quick! Oh my god you need to see this!" the prime minister rushed over to his wife and noticed she was trembling with extreme fear. "What the hell has gotten into you Yuki?! You star-" but as Hayato started to look at the emergency broadcast, his eyes filled with utter terror. On the screen appeared a familiar looking monster rampaging through Osaka, and the headline stated: GODZILLA RETURNS. Hayato's body was stone cold as he calculated the reality of Mochida's paranoia. "Holy shit….he's back….."

Well it looks like things are starting to heat up! Now the Government has to resort to waking up Mechagodzilla. Will Kiryu even wake up? Will Kiryu work properly or will he run wild? Find out in the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody :D well, I hoped you liked chapter one. I have managed to write in another chapter before school starts so I hope you guys like it. This chapter is a little bit longer than the last and more chapters might be decently long, so idk when I will be able to post Chapter 3, especially since I'll have a musically busy College Schedule. In the meantime, here is chapter 2, woooo! :D

Chapter 2

After Hiro greeted his wife and managed to have a romantic moment with her, he noticed that the kids didn't greet him. "Hey do you know where the kids are?" "Oh they're still at Kisaragi" Miho responded. Hiro was surprised by her response, usually the kids are home before he is. "What? You mean they're still at that school? What for?" He asked with a hint of confusion. "Well our son said that a friend of his was having a get together after school and he decided to join, plus the girl he really likes will be there too so how could he resist going you know? And it's only natural for his little sister to go too, she loves spending time with him, especially if he's got an eye on a girl who apparently likes him back." Miho responded joyfully. "Well, I guess it would be nice to see our oldest spending time with the girl of his dreams…." Hiro shrugged. "Maybe they'll spend some time naked too if you know what I mean." he started to smirk. Miho the proceeded to playfully punch her husband in the arm. "Oh stop that you sick pervert!" she yelled. Hiro meanwhile was laughing his ass off. "Hey, that's what all normal guys like to do, and I know he wouldn't really do that, he has respect." Hiro said while trying to control his laughter. "Why do you have to be so silly?" Miho asked him as she started to kiss her husband. After a few minutes of making out and dinner, Hiro's cell rang. It was from the prime minister. "Hello?" Hiro answered. "Mochida…." Hayato responded, his voice sounded grim. "T-turn on the television…..s-something awful has h-h-happened….." All of a sudden Hiro expected the worst, and when he turned on the TV, his face was filled with rage. "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" He screamed with all of the hatred he could muster. Panicked, Miho ran towards the TV and when she saw the news that Godzilla has returned, she embraced her husband and sobbed uncontrollably.

"NOOOOOOOOO! GOOD GOD WHY?!" Miho sobbed. "I CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF LOSING ANOTHER CHILD! NOT AGAIN!" She hugged her husband even tighter as she was losing it. Hiro too started to shed a few tears as he hugged his wife. "We won't." he assured firmly to Miho. "I will not allow that fucking beast to take away another child of ours, I will make sure he is truly dead." And with that, he resumed his call with the prime minister. "I apologize about that sir, I will arrive right away. My number one priority is to power up Kiryu and hunt down that fucker." he said with bitterness. "Thank you Hiro, please hurry, we do not have that much time." replied Hayato. After Hiro hung up, Miho turned to face him. "What do we do about the kids?" She asked him. "The kids are staying home. I want them as far away from the monster as possible." Hiro answered her. "Alright, I will put a note on the kitchen table explaining that we'll be gone for a few days." Within ten minutes Hiro and Miho left the house to head for the base that contained Kiryu. He knew that Kiryu was Japan's last line of defense, and if that fails, all hope will be lost.

When Hiro arrived at the base, everyone was double checking on Kiryu so there wouldn't be any obvious functional problems. The Kiryu crew team started to climb into their assigned stations so they would be ready to pilot the cyborg. One of the team members, however, went up to Mochida. "Admiral sir, are you sure you want to activate Kiryu now? We haven't had any time to run any tests." he asked. "There will not be any time for tests. Godzilla is once again at large and he'll be ready for anything that we throw at him. The more time we waste on conducting unnecessary experiments, the further Godzilla advances in achieving his goal, to eradicate humanity." with that, the crew member saluted Mochida and proceeded to climb into his assigned position. Once the maintenance finished double checking and polishing Kiryu, and all pilot team members were in their assigned destinations, Mochida walked toward the generator that would revive Kiryu. As he pressed the button, Kiryu's eyes glowed gold. Kiryu was currently under control.

Well, that's it for chapter two folks. It seems that the revival of Mechagodzilla has been successful. Now they need to take Kiryu to Osaka, where the king of the monsters is currently menacing. Will Kiryu manage to defeat Godzilla once and for all? Or will Mochida's plan go awry… Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
